The Night of the Ferret
by Dutchman
Summary: What awaits our heroes when Ron borrows Ferret Finery from Timothy North for Halloween? ONESHOT for Halloween contest at


I sincerely hope Disney doesn't mind if I borrow the Kim Possible characters for a little Halloween fun. Written for the Halloween contest at Read, enjoy and review, please.

**The Night of the Ferret**

The night of goblins and ghouls was rapidly approaching. Our favorite couple was sitting in the Possible living room discussing plans for the evening.

"Ron, about Halloween," Kim began

"I know, KP, you want to go to Monique's party." Ron answered, somewhat dejected.

"Well, yes, but I know you want to Trick or Treat."

"Oh I do, KP, but you gotta understand, it's not for me, it's for Rufus."

"Nobody gives cheese on Halloween," Kim replied, a little frustration creeping into her voice.

"Rufus likes candy too," Ron said in his little boy voice.

"Candy," squeaked Rufus from Ron's pocket.

"OK Rufus, just for you," Kim said, snickering. "Here's the sitch; we'll walk to Monique's. We'll even take the long way past all the big houses. You and Rufus can Trick-or-Treat as we go. But no unicorn costume. It's embarrassing. I prefer not to be known as the girl who's dating the horse's behind."

"Not to worry, KP, the Ron-man has it handled. I borrowed these from Mr. North." Ron handed her a box, in which she found the Ferret Girl costume.

"I dunno, it's kinda skimpy don't you think? And those boots..."

"Aww come on KP, you'll look good in the boots and the costume covers more than your cheerleader outfit."

"I don't wear that on dates."

"I know. I find that rather disappointing. Cheerleaders are like every guy's fantasy," Ron replied with a sorrowful look. Mentally, Kim opened a filing cabinet, dropping a note reading 'cheerleader uniform' into the file labeled 'Ron's turn ons.'

"Ok, I'll be Ferret Girl, but be forewarned, I'm wearing pantyhose with the costume." Ron pouted. "They're your rules Ron, I'm just playing by your rules." Kim laughed.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Halloween night, Ron arrived at the Possible house a little before six in full ferret finery, with Rufus in his Wonder Weasel outfit. All the gadgets built into the costume fascinated Jim and Tim. Ron had all he could do to keep them from setting off every gizmo he had. Kim's dad hollered up the stairs, 'Hey Ferret Girl, get down here and get your fighter of freakish foes out of my foyer. Fond as I am of the Fearless Ferret, I fear for the furniture."

Laughing, Ferret Girl came down the stairs saying, "Fine Father, Fearless Ferret and I shall flee forthwith. Come on Ferret Boy, let's go bag a fabulous feast."

"Forgo your flight ferrety friends for a photo," Kim's dad asked.

'Fine, Father, but make it fast, for we must flee." Kim replied as she and Ron posed by the door. Watching from the kitchen door, Kim's mom fought to contain her laughter. Jim and Tim were crouched in a corner with the video camera running. The pictures were quickly completed and the ferret team fled into the night.

"You dad really got into this," Ron remarked as they walked from the house.

"Fearless Ferret was one of his favorite TV shows when he was in college," Kim replied. "And he wants to know if he can borrow the Ferret Girl costume for Mom."

"Kinky," Ron chuckled. "OW - watch the elbow Ferret Girl."

Since 'The Fearless Ferret' returned to television, courtesy of TV Trash Heap, most of the kids recognized the costume. Ron found himself having more fun showing off the gizmos and letting Wonder Weasel entertain the kids, than trick or treating. Kim watched, amazed how well Ron responded to the kids. She let him have his fun, while she went to the houses collecting treats. They were almost to Monique's when Ron finally realized he had yet to ring a doorbell. "We're almost there and I got nothing. Gotta get busy on these next few houses, Ferret Girl."

"Fear not oh fearless fighter of freakish foes, I've got your back," Kim replied, showing him the candy sack.

Just then, the kimmunicator beeped. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim responded.

"Several of Drakken's henchmen were seen entering the Middleton Mercantile Exchange about 10 minutes ago. The police figure that means Drakken and Shego are around somewhere and they want your help. Your ride will be there momentarily."

"Thanks, Wade," Kim replied. "I don't suppose there's time to go home and change?" As if to answer her question in the negative, Timothy North drove up in the Ferretmobile.

"FF2, she's yours for the night. You can bring her back anytime tomorrow. Now go foil the freakish foes." North said, as he hailed a cab.

"Why are we waiting? Lets go." Ferret Girl said.

"Uhhh, you better drive Ferret Girl."

"Still haven't passed that driver's test?" she asked, chuckling. Taking the keys, Ferret Girl slipped behind the wheel put the Ferretmobile in gear speeding forth to foil the felons

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Soon they arrived at the Middleton Mercantile Exchange. Since it was a favorite source of working capital for various villains, they were familiar with the layout. Surveillance indicated the break-in was on the 12th floor in the offices of a firm specializing in industrial diamonds and laser technology. Two ferret claws flew through the night and found firm footing on the floor above the crime scene. After climbing ropes attached to the ferret claws, the ferrety friends and their faithful sidekick Wonder Weasel stood outside the 12th floor window of the firm being plundered. Fearless Ferret looked at his gloved hand, selected a diamond tipped claw, and scored the window. Using a suction cup glove from his utility belt, he tapped on the glass and removed one corner of the pane allowing silent entry. Two henchmen watched the door while two others worked on the hinges of the safe. A fifth henchman stood in the center of the room, watching the others work.

"One of the henchmen working on the safe complained, "This is gonna take forever. Why not just blow the door and be done with it?" .

"Because that could damage the stuff inside, stupid," replied the leader. "Those laser gizmos the boss wants are delicate. He won't pay us for junk. Now get busy drilling that lock so we can get out of here."

He hardly finished speaking when he noticed movement near the windows. He began laughing as he saw the Fearless Ferret step to the forefront. "I know it's Halloween, but what are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"Just another evening ferreting out crime," the Ferret replied. "You might as well give up now as the Fearless Ferret and friends are here to foil your plans."

Two henchmen watching the door turned to face the Ferret. Pushing a button on his glove, the Ferret shot a net at the two, trapping them where they stood. He quickly moved forward, fastening ropes firmly around his foes.

Flipping forward, Wonder Weasel found a foothold on the front of the safe, his ferocious features bringing fear to the would be safe crackers. Ferret Girl leaped into the fray, two swift kicks forcing the felons from the safe. Furious, the leader faced Ferret Girl, forcing her to fall back, while looking for a fortuitous moment to flee. Finding each avenue of flight forbidden, the failed felons quickly found themselves flattened then fastened together firmly, facing the Fearless Ferret.

"Fearless Ferret and Ferret Girl have foiled you fiends. Where are Drakken and Shego so we can finish this up and get out of here?"

The henchman in charge replied, "Not here. After Kim Possible put him and Shego in jail, we were out of a job. So now we gotta take work where we find it. Say, aren't you that guy from TV Trash Heap?"

"Fearless Ferret, foiler of freakish foes, at your service, along with Ferret Girl and Wonder Weasel." Wonder Weasel made a ta-ta-taa-ta sound and stood up proudly. Ferret Girl stood by the window choking back laughter. The Ferret asked, "Who are you working for and what does your boss want with all the miniature electronic goodies?"

"No idea," was the reply. "We got a key in the mail with the Boss's shopping list. We get the stuff, take the key to a locker at the bus station. Our money is in the locker. We leave the stuff and take the money. End of story."

"I think we can leave this one for the police." Ferret Girl said. After a few minutes, the police arrived to take charge of the henchmen. The terrific trio slipped out the window riding their ferret claws back to the ground. As luck would have it, TV crews were on the scene. The Ferret was about to speak when Ferret Girl grabbed him, smiled sweetly at the cameras, said, "No Comment," and then dragged him to the Ferretmobile.

As she drove off Ron protested, but Kim shook her head, "Let the police tell the story. We have to get to a party, Ferret Boy. By the way, you run a pretty slick mission for a guy in tights."

Ron grinned, then answered, and "Must have been the Ferret Girl costume that inspired me." A note reading 'Ferret Girl costume' dropped into Kim's mental file.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Arriving at Monique's party, Kim parked the Ferretmobile down the block and walked hand in hand with Ron back to the house. Monique opened the door, welcoming them. "Ooooh I love the boots, Ferret Girl. But I don't know about those tights on him. Come on in."

Ron headed for the food, while Kim and Monique spoke in a corner of the room. "So what kept you girl? Was the Fearless Ferret fondling some fine feminine flesh?"

"I fear not faithful friend." Kim replied. "Ferret Boy found freakish foes to fight. Nothing major, just a few of Dr. D's unemployed henchmen, but he was rather impressive."

"Now is this his girlfriend or his partner talking?" Monique asked.

"The girlfriend is always impressed," Kim giggled. "But tonight so was the partner. Let's go see if Fearless Ferret made the 11 o'clock news."

"Hey Fearless Ferret, you're on the tube," Felix called from the other room.

"A Middleton legend returned tonight," the announcer began. Over video of the terrific trio rappelling down the building and rushing to the Ferretmobile he continued, "The Fearless Ferret along with his sidekicks Ferret Girl and Wonder Weasel foiled an attempt to steal valuable laser technology from an office in the Middleton Mercantile Exchange tonight. Team Ferret delivered five felons to Middleton's finest. The Ferret was standing in for teen hero Kim Possible, apparently involved elsewhere. Police said ..."

'Oh man! Standing in for teen hero Kim Possible. Sidekick Ferret Girl. Why did he have to say that? Man, Kim's gonna be tweaked. Where's the ferret hole when I really need it?' Ron thought as Kim and Monique entered the room.

Ron felt Kim's eyes lock on his as she strode purposefully across the room. "Nice job, Fearless Ferret. I'll be your sidekick any time, so long as I get some ferrety fringe benefits," Kim said, planting a kiss on his lips. "Now let's enjoy the party."


End file.
